Tōshi Kyōkaku
, | birthday = October 31 | gender = Male | height = 5'4" | weight = 115 lbs | affiliation = Soul Society, , Rider City | occupation = 3rd Seat of the 8th Division Substitute Shinigami | team = Eighth Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Eighth Division Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = N/A | education = High School | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | storyline = Harmony is Not With Us, Living Hell is Coming | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Tōshi Kyōkaku (俠客 闘士, Kyōkaku Tōshi) is a Human who has an unknown heritage. He is mainly a , since his Shinigami powers have yet to manifest. He later awakens his latent Shinigami powers and becomes accepted as both the Substitute Shinigami for Rider City and the third seat of the Eighth Division. Appearance Tōshi is unusually short for a teenage boy. He possesses greenish-gold eyes and long, shaggy, raven black hair. He is very seldom seen with any emotional facial expressions on his face. Most of the time, he exudes an air of complete indifference to almost anything he is presented with, even when, inside, he is in deep turmoil. Personality Tōshi typically appears to be indifferent on most matters. He is capable of being flamboyant and energetic, but it is unclear how much of this behavior is forced and how much is his normal personality. He easily gets shy around new people, though he does not always express this outwardly. Tōshi's behavior can be, at times, erratic. He suffers from , and thus, his normal behavior, as described above, can change at any given moment from one emotional extreme to the next, though this doesn't happen often. Despite this, Tōshi has shown a soft side to him, being extremely caring towards a few select people that he is close to. History Tōshi is the son of a Human father and a Shinigami mother, though little about his parents are known. He was born in a small town in Japan, but moved to America when he was five years old. Tōshi's life would be anything but normal from that point on. From the age of six on, he could see ghosts, a sign of large spiritual energy within him. Shortly after he turned ten, however, things took a turn for the worst. While walking to the bus to go home one day, he was attacked and taken by a group of ruffians, getting knocked out in the process. Luckily, an unknown bystander was watching and happened to see the entire event, phoning for help immediately. Unbeknownst to them all, however, his mother, a Shinigami, sensed his distress, coming to his aid and killing the men in the process. Three years later, however, the men's souls all turned into Hollows, attacking the now thirteen year old Tōshi and his mother once again. This time, in her attempts to protect her son, Tōshi's mother was killed by the now Hollow ruffians and eaten right before the young boy's eyes. A nearby Shinigami patrol soon picked up on the scuffle and arrived at the scene in time to save Tōshi from the Hollows, sending them to Hell with their Zanpakutō. Two years later, Tōshi and his father move to Rider City. Some point after, he joined a local karate dojo. As a student at Rider City High School, he became best friends with a girl named Yuki. During the summer after their freshman year, Yuki was killed in a car accident, devastating Tōshi once more, however, she continued to visit him as a Plus, making him aware of his Spiritual awareness. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Combat Approval Badge (代行証 死神代行, Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō) Once Tōshi gained Shinigami powers, he was deemed a useful ally to Soul Society. As such, he was given a Shinigami substitute badge to officially mark his status, as well as give him a "license" to hunt Hollows and fight dangers that arise in and around Rider City; not to mention, he was made third seat of the Eighth Division as well. The badge gives Tōshi the ability to separate his soul from his body in the absence of a Mod-Soul. It also alerts him to the presence of Hollows in Rider City, like a . The badge can also be dangerous and thus it has built in protection making it invisible to normal Humans. Unlike other Shinigami Substitute badges, it is not a surveillance device, mainly due to Tōshi also being a member of one of the Gotei 13 squads. Powers & Abilities : Tōshi currently possesses a large enough reiryoku supply to allow him to see spirits such as Shinigami, Hollows, and normal Plus. He supposedly has spiritual power on par with a third seat officer, as he is one. : Due to his limited knowledge of karate, he is an at least basic-level understanding of hand to hand combat. Zanpakutō Unknown. * : Not Yet Revealed. * : Not Yet Achieved. Trivia * Tōshi's theme song, as chosen by the author, is My Heart is Broken by . * The drawing for Tōshi's Shinigami form was both drawn and colored by the author of the character.Shinigami-san at deviantART References Category:Human Category:Fullbringer